callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Razorback
The Razorback is a bullpup submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Mobile. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Campaign The Razorback is heavily used by the NRC and the 54 Immortals. It is also used by some of the American soldiers during the World War II simulation during the mission "Demon Within". Specifications * Ammo: 5.7x29mm * Length: 515mm * Weight: 2.9kg * Barrel: 339.9mm * Production Years: 2057 - Present * Country of Origin: Belgium Multiplayer It is fully automatic with low recoil, an average fire rate, and average damage. The magazine count is average for the SMG category at 30 rounds. It is outgunned by the majority of the SMGs up close but the accuracy gives it an edge at medium range gunfights. The Razorback does have one more key advantage over the other SMGs, however. The Razorback has the best range of any SMG by far, with its four-shot range extending out it an impressive 32 meters, and its five-shot kill out to an impressive 76 meters. This makes the range on the weapon comparable to an assault rifle and makes the gun very effective at medium and long-range compared to its SMG brethren. Rapid Fire can make it a more viable weapon up close and does not affect the recoil too much. The Foregrip is unnecessary due to the Razorback's high accuracy. The iron sights are alright up to medium range but if the player plans to challenge players at a long-range (which is not recommended due to the normal SMG damage) an optic is best. A silencer will reduce the range of the Razorback which will reduce its usefulness at medium range. However, due to the excellent range of the weapon, the silencer may not be a bad choice If a player wishes to have a stealthy weapon. Long Barrel is usually a very good attachment for a lot of SMGs, but it is not very helpful for the Razorback since it has a very long four-shot-kill range, and there is almost no line of sight where the player will need more than five shots to kill. The Quickdraw Grip is not particularly helpful due to the Razorback's good mobility. Overall, the Razorback is a good beginner weapon for those who have trouble with recoil on other weapons. For those who have a bit more experience with controlling recoil, they may want something like the VMP or the Vesper. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Recon Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Grip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked weapon level 10) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 11) *Fast Mags (unlocked weapon level 12) *ELO (unlocked weapon level 13) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Mags (unlocked weapon level 15) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 16) Zombies The Razorback can be obtained from the Mystery Box in Zetsubou No Shima, where it comes with a BOA 3 sight and Grip by default. It has very low recoil, a fast reload speed, an average, 30-round magazine, and an average 210 rounds of reserve ammunition, but has a low fire rate. It is a decent weapon for players who are just beginning the game and have not yet unlocked many attachments for weapons since the Razorback comes with a BOA 3 and Grip by default. However, for players who have unlocked plenty of attachments for weapons that can be customized using Weapon Kits, it may be less valuable. Compared to some other non-weapon Kits weapons though, the Razorback could be viewed as more valuable because it has attachments. Its low rate of fire and damage can be a problem in situations where the player gets cornered, so Double Tap Root Beer 2.0 can be a valuable Perk-a-Cola for the player to purchase when using the Razorback. Its fast reload speed means Speed Cola is not really a necessity, but purchasing it means the weapon will reload extremely fast. Strangely enough, even though the gun is not available in Weapon Kits or the other maps, it can still be leveled up, much like the MR6. When it is upgraded, it becomes the Gullinbursti, which holds 60 rounds per magazine plus 420 spare ammunition. It also yields a faster fire rate. Razorback vs Gullinbursti Gallery Razorback BO3.png|The Razorback in first person Razorback iron sights BO3.png|The Razorback's iron sights Razorback Reload BO3.png|Reloading the Razorback Razorback kill counter BO3.png|The Kill Counter on the Razorback Call of Duty: Mobile The Razorback appears in Call of Duty: Mobile, where it has mostly the same stats as the PDW-57. Attachments Optics *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight Other *Foregrip *Suppressor *FMJ *Extended Mag *Laser Sight *Stock *Fast Reload *Long Barrel *Quickdraw Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops III *"Peace" is written on the sling. *The upgraded version's name "Gullinbursti" means "Wild boar" in Icelandic. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Submachine Guns